Who's that girl?
by Azumi Toudou
Summary: Algo inesperado ocurrida y cambiara la vida de todos. Un pasado que se mantenía oculto sera descubierto. Un secreto, una mentira, una pasado,una pelea, una infancia que pudo ser diferente... Nada fue lo que parece y nada sera como es... Espero les guste!


**Who's that girl? **

La vida de Hikaru Hazama había sido perfecta en estos últimos años en BeyCity. Su madre venia muy seguido, estaba bien con sus amigos y en su trabajo y tenia el mejor novio del mundo. Todo iba perfectamente bien. Hasta aquella tarde.

La muchacha venia caminado junto a su pareja.

-Si dijeron, que mañana había una reunión y que debía estar presente- Últimamente había estado siento un poco cansador su trabajo por la llegada de nuevos inversionista en WBBA.

-Deberías relajarte… Pasas mucho tiempo ahí- Dijo Tsubasa Otori, la pareja de Hazama.- Debo irme Massamune me espera… Adiós.

El muchacho dejo a su novia en la puerta de la casa de la misma. Hikaru entro pero había alguien más que su madre.

-Hola mamá- Saludo a su madre.

-Hija llegaste- Su madre se notaba nerviosa- Ella es la Tia Carol, ¿La recuerdas?

-Si la hermana de papá, estuvo cuando cumplí los 8 años- Recordó- Hola Tia Carol

-Ohh niña como has crecido- Admiro Carol quien abrazo fuertemente a Hikaru- Eres toda una mujer.

Hikaru había notado la presencia de alguien mas estaba sentado en el sillón. Tenia el rostro oculto por una capucha, llevaba una camisa a cuadro, con un pantalón ¾ y unas deportivas y una mochila.

-Tienes los ojos de tu padre…- Susurro Carol mientras lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Hikaru se soltó de su Tía.

-Hola…- Dijo Hikaru mientras se sentaba al lado de la extraña.

-Al fin te conozco…- Declaro la chica misteriosa-… Hermana…

Al quitarse la capucha vio su reflejo, los mismos ojos, los mis labios, la misma nariz solo con una excepción su cabello era un poco mas corto y de color castaño oscuro.

Tikira quedó en silenció pero su cara mostraba pánico, Carol lloraba desconsoladamente y Hikaru había quedado sorprendida.

-Te…nia una hermana gemela y ja…mas lo su…pe…- Hikaru estaba tartamudeando jamás se había esperado algo así.- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Si somos hermana Hikaru…- Afirmo- … estuve con papá y la tía Carol…

-¿Con… papá?- Algo no andaba bien aquí.

- Si papa murió hace un año- Respondió la hermana de Hikaru.

Hikaru Hazama sintió un puñal en el corazón. Siempre tuvo a su padre…

-Hika-Chan… yo puedo explicarlo- Hablo Tikira.

- Papá siempre estuvo vivo, pude haberlo conocido… pero murió…- Hikaru comenzó a llorar-… toda mi vida fue una mentira…

-Hija yo…- Pronuncio pero la interrumpió- No nada de hija, tengo una hermana tuve a mi padre por estos 17 años y no supe nada por que me dijiste que murió

Hikaru salio corriendo de la casa.

-Es tu culpa, no debiste venir- Grito Tikira a su otra hija.

-Se que me odias, pero si yo no venia y lo decía seguro que alguna manera se iba enterar- La chica se levanto y salio caminando- No vine aquí por ti, sino porque papá me lo pidió…

Tikira comenzó a gritar y llorar mientras su otra hija salía de la casa para seguir a Hikaru.

-Hikaru… Espérame- Grito mientras corría detrás de su gemela. La chica tuvo que correr lo necesario para detener a su hermana, que aun no la escuchaba.- Hikaru detente…- Vocifero mientras la tomaba del brazo.

- Yo… yo…- Hikaru se aferro a su hermana todo era extraño.

- Vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo- Ordeno. Hikaru afirmo con la cabeza.

El camino fue silencio, Hikaru no paraba de llorar y su hermana no paraba de mirarla. Ambas al llegar se sentaron en una banca. La hermana Hazama se quito su mochila y saco un pañuelo.

-Toma… deberías calmarte un poco- Opino mientras frotaba la espalda de su gemela.

-Gracias…- La chica de cabellos celeste tomo el pañuelo-… Pero es muy difícil comprender esto.

- A papá no le gustaría verte así…- Susurro Ella mientras trataba de consolar a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Desde que había llegado, no sabia cual era su nombre.

-Hikari Hazama… gran imaginación la de nuestro padre- Río levemente. Entretanto Hikaru tenía una cara de asombro.

-¿Hikaru y Hikari?... ¿Por qué?- Pregunto.

-Según lo que el me dijo fue que…- Hikari bajo la mirada-… Quería que sea fácil acordarse de nuestros nombres.

Hikaru quiso caer. No tenía su padre otra razón para ponerles nombres parecidos.

-¿Cómo era papá?- Pregunto repentinamente Hikaru.

Hikari de su mochila saco un álbum de fotos.

-Esta es la foto cuando cumplimos un año- La foto mostraba a ellas dos en los brazos de su padre- Y esta es la de hace un año antes de que lo internaran.

En aquellas fotos aparecía un hombre, en la primera foto sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de luz y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aquel era un padre feliz y en a segunda era un hombre delgado y arrugado, sonreía pero se podía ver cierto cansancio y sus ojos tenían ojeras.

- ¿Por qué… se separaron?- Pregunto Hikaru vio solo el recuerdo, una foto de que talvez pudo tener una familia unida y feliz. Observo en las fotos como ese recuerdo se había destrozado.

-Papá heredo deudas de su padre que murió y el tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo eso…- Explico la castaña- …Las deudas eran grandes y había posibilidad de que nos quitaran la casa, a Tikira no le gusto eso y poco a poco empezó a sentirse asfixiada por el trabajo de papá hasta el punto de llegarlo a odiar…. Ella peleo con papá y lo abandono, llevándote a ti…

- ¿Por qué a mí y no a ti?- Muchas dudas vinieron a la mente de Hikaru, que debían ser aclaradas.

-No lo se…- Articulo - … Quizás por que yo le recordaría mucho a papá, soy la que mas se parece a El.

-Tu… tu… ¿Cuando te enteraste de todo esto?- Pregunta la muchacha de peli-azul.

-A los 8 años capaz menos, fue cuando encontré el álbum de fotos- Declaro Hikari.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en conocer a Mamá?- Hikaru no comprendía tantas cosas.

-No- Negó rápidamente- … Ella me dejo, por alguna razón lo hizo, no la culpo… estuve bien sin ella.

- Aunque no lo quieras aceptar…Esa mujer es tu madre- Los destellos morados de Hikaru se deslizaban por aquel álbum de fotos. Intentaba no llorar, pero sus parpados se cerraban al sentir las lagrimas caer sobre su mejillas.

Había varias fotos de las dos hermanas juntas, con su padre, con su madre e incluso con su tía Carol. Pero en especial una llamo su atención las pequeñas niñas junto a su padre y dos Bey, Aquario y uno desconocido.

- ¿Eres una Blader? – Hikaru se sobresalto, hasta hacia unos momentos todo había permanecido en silencio.

-Si- De su bolsillo saco su bey- Ray Crane, la famosa Flama de la grulla, Papá me lo regalo… ¿Tú también eres blader…?

-Lo era…- Todo se quedo silencio otra vez, solo el sonido del viento otoñal invadía el parque y se podía ver la pilas de hojas volar. Era un hermoso y extraño otoño.

Todo cambiara desde ahora, todo será diferente. ¿Todo mejorara?

- Estoy tan feliz…- Susurro la castaña-… Tenía miedo de llegar a aquí y que tu madre no me dejara verte, estaba tan nerviosa…

Hikari, inesperadamente, abrazo a su hermana. Hikaru acepto el abrazo y las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse en sus ojos.

-_Papá lo hice, la encontré- _Pensó en aquel instante Hikari.

Ambas se soltaron y se miraron fijamente. Eran dos gotas de agua, pero a la vez también eran muy diferentes.

-¿Dónde te quedaras?- Pregunto la peli-azul- Quédate en mi casa…

-No, tu madre no querrá…- Se negó a la oferta de su hermana.- Igual no te preocupes por eso tengo un departamento.

-Tienes razón, no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa- Hikaru no sabia que hacer. No tenía valor para volver y ver a su madre con sus explicaciones sobre quien tiene la razón en este caso.

-Si quieres…- Comenzó a decir la castaña.

-No te preocupes tengo a alguien que va a ayudar, debes de estar cansada así necesitaras estar sola-

- Y tú acompañada, esto es muy raro y seguro estarás pensando que esto es un sueño- Dijo Hikari.

-No te preocupes, costara acostumbrarme pero me siento feliz no estaré sola ahora- La chica seco sus lagrimas un sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-… Se esta haciendo tarde debo que irme…

-Esta bien- Afirmo Hikari mientras se levantaba de la banca y daba una mano a la otra muchacha.

-Nos veremos mañana aquí- Hablo.

-Si, te esperare…-

-Hasta mañana - Los brazos de la peli-azul rodearon a la castaña- Estoy feliz de conocerte… Hermana…

Ambas tomaron sus caminos.

-Tsubasa me tendrás que soportar esta noche-Pensó en voz alta. -_Este otoño se siente extraño y este año será raro… ¿Qué es el vacío que se siente en mi pecho al nombrar a mi madre?_

-Ya nada será igual- Susurro Hikaru mientras que una sonrisa de alegría y amargura se formaba en su rostro.

**Hola! Hola! 1 2 3…Probando… Probandoooo**

** Hola!**

**Aquí con algo que se podría llamar continuación…**

**Esto básicamente trata de Hikaru, Tikira, Hikari, Tsubasa y Kyoya**

**Y tengo pensado que aparezca Ryuuga…**

**Ahora se aclararan algunas dudas del fic anterior.**

**En fiiin**

**Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que:**

**Si no dejan reviews**

**_Un pobre gatito morirá en alguna parte del mundo _**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
